1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an iron type golf club set capable of increasing a flight distance by making it easy to lift a hit ball with low numbered irons with a small loft angle, and of improving controlled performance by stabilizing a flight distance of a hit ball with high numbered irons with a large loft angle.
2. Description of the Background Art
An iron type golf club set has been known, including a set of multiple iron type golf clubs, each with a different loft angle of a face for hitting a ball. Conventionally, there are types of sets, including a set in which a head center of gravity is shifted up or down depending on a loft angle of a club head, or a set in which thickness of a top blade of a club head is varied.
Meanwhile, in high numbered irons with a large loft angle such as a wedge and the like, as a gentle face is provided, a hitting point for hitting a ball tends to vary in the up-down direction (crown-sole direction). FIGS. 10a to 10c show measurement results of variations in hitting points of target average golfers, for #5 irons (#5) with a loft angle of 24 degrees, #8 irons (#8) with a loft angle of 34 degrees, and pitching wedges (PW) with a loft angle of 44 degrees. In FIG. 10, the origin is a face center, and the horizontal axis shows a position in a toe-heel direction from the face center and the vertical axis shows a position in the up-down direction from the face center. In addition, each graph also shows an approximate straight line calculated from all the hitting points.
As is obviously seen from an inclination of the approximate straight lines, the larger loft angle a golf club has, the larger variation in the hitting points in the up-down direction it has. Thus, there is a problem that in a flow focusing on the up-down or toe-heel direction of the head center of gravity, the high numbered irons tend to have more variations in a flight distance.